


「左位珀西韦斯莱」蚕食，逐渐地破坏和消灭

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [58]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *我又来装逼了，还翻车的那种*grignoter法语：蚕食，逐渐地破坏和消灭*借鉴德语音乐剧德古拉的《Zu Ende》以及法语音乐剧摇滚红与黑的《La gloire à mes genoux》中译歌词*R？*OOC私设黑化权欲珀西，火焰杯时期
Relationships: 珀西 韦斯莱
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 1





	「左位珀西韦斯莱」蚕食，逐渐地破坏和消灭

“告诉我一些明天的安排？”珀西·韦斯莱疲倦地捏着眉心，那里仿佛形成了天生的不可避免的沟壑。

“好的，司长大人。”那人用一种讥讽的语气说。

珀西的镜片反射出冰冷锋利的光，他的手抓握住那人颈项上此刻如同绞绳般存在的领带，“我认为我值得你更多的尊敬。”

“因为您完美的坩埚厚度测试报告？”

“别开玩笑，这不适合你也并不有趣。”熟悉的语调无意中软化了珀西紧绷的下颌线条，使他的声音还保持在平静的维度，“但还轮不到你来对我进行评判。”

珀西·韦斯莱立于巴蒂·克劳奇的桦木办公桌前，他离眼前的座位只有一步之遥，办公桌整洁的惊人，没有一张羊皮纸或是一支笔出现在不属于它的位置。

这间办公室很明亮，被施过魔法的蜡烛弥漫的光线笼罩着青年的红发、白衬衣、暗色领带和不加遮掩的欲望，如果只是观察表象，珀西·韦斯莱看起来似乎还是当年那个邓布利多值得信任的男学生会主席。但他知道他不是，他只是不屑于身披暗色。

“别说的好像你还会在意我的想法。”被卡住脖子的青年说，“我知道你现在一点都不在乎。”

珀西的指腹在他的颈动脉上滑动，动作几乎算得上温柔，“别白费心思。”另一只手干燥的掌心贴住对方的脸颊，“想要伤到我的话，你需要再做的好一点。”

“珀西，不是这样的。”他由他的手掌在裸露的皮肤上滑动，“我从没想过。我只想你睁眼看看，看清我的选择并不是出于软弱，而是——”

“而是你已经准备好等死。”珀西打断他的话，“现在你又想成为和他们一样姓韦斯莱，代表正义的一方？我认为你在给自己找麻烦，你只是想得到几句称赞和笼统的接纳，没有人会因此真正感谢你！”

他的手重新掐住那人脆弱的脖颈，在他耳边低语，“你很清楚当我们中的一个取得胜利之时，就是另一个的死期，你在垂死挣扎，而我必然会取得胜利。”

珀西捂住他的嘴，阻止他的任何音节从指缝间漏出，“如此聪明的你难道真的相信那些愚蠢的毛衣和圣诞大餐能带来秩序的建立？难道你还愿意相信那些二手书上的陈词滥调？”

“哪有那么多爱与希望。”他吻着他颤抖发红的眼皮，“强权即公理*。”

“放开我。“他开始微弱地挣动，试图从珀西的手掌下逃脱，“至少我绝不会像你一样，在生活中只剩下这丁点可怜的追求。”

珀西在笑，少年时期的稚嫩热情和包裹在循规蹈矩表象下的柔软脾性被对权势渴求的欲望蚕食殆尽，他的镜片折射出刀锋般的锐利，“别犯傻了，你只能属于我。不想认输？”他温吞地笑着，轻而易举地将那人推倒在光滑的桦木桌上，“你无法否认曾经那也是你真正的想法，那你现在又为什么要与我背道而驰？”

“因为我认识到了其中的错误。”他在珀西的身下控制不住地发抖。

“可是你在害怕。”对方像对待最深爱的情人，薄得不近人情的嘴唇含住他的耳垂吮吸，“你在质疑你才刚开始相信的理论是否荒谬绝伦。”

“世界上本就不存在对错，强者制定了规则，这才有了对错，你认识到的究竟是你愧疚心理作祟产生的幻觉，还是你贪图无用感情的借口。”

他应该感到愤怒，他最珍视的情感在珀西的口中变得一无是处，但他在优等生的残忍揭示中窘迫地仿佛赤身裸体。

带着玳瑁色牛角眼镜的恶魔双手撑在他的脸侧，逼迫他与他对视，“说到底，你也不知道你逃离的是什么，迎合的又是什么。”

他被扶了起来抱进胸前，他们紧密地透不过一丝光线，他惊恐地意识到他在贪恋珀西的气息，他自以为是正确的道路在逐渐塌陷，强权者带来桎梏，安全感是最出乎意料、让人动摇的附属品。

珀西在吻他的嘴唇，他被动且顺从地被挑开了牙关，“我钟爱自己面前的道路*。”珀西退出他的口腔，怜悯地注视着他意乱情迷的神色，“我知道你不愿背负父辈之名，被缚在原地止步不前 *。“

“放开你的欲望吧。”

“伊格内修斯。”

END

*强权既是公理这句话出自柏拉图的《理想国》，但其含义是和柏拉图的政治理念完全相反的，只是作为对话体著作《理想国》中的某个辩论话题中的一个观点被提出——知乎干货系列

*千万别当真


End file.
